Young Love
by Lilly Bree
Summary: I am writing a love story about George and Ginny. Please review!


"Faith," My mother called from downstairs, "Are you up yet?"  
I groaned and rolled over keeping my eyes shut. Why did I have to wake up  
this early anyway? It must have been at least three in the morning. Then I  
remembered why. How could I have forgotten?

Ginny.

Today I finally, FINALLY got to see my best friend from Hogwarts! It was  
summer vacation and I had been waiting for half a month to see her again.  
Quickly I got dressed and heaved the already packed suitcase down the  
stairs. My mother was waiting at the kitchen table reading a copy of The  
Daily Prophet.  
"There you are!" said my mum hastily putting a plate of bacon and eggs in  
front of me.  
"Mom why so early?" I asked shoving the eggs into my mouth.

"I have work at four and I have to say goodbye" Her mother responded taking  
a sip of her coffee.  
I finished breakfast and hurried over to the fireplace. I'm a witch from  
Hogwarts, in my third year with Ginny Weasley. I put my trunk beside me and  
scooped a handful of Floo Power then kissed my mother goodbye.  
"THE BURROW" I yelled and dropped the Floo Power then descended into a  
swirling world of fireplaces and soot. After a few moments in which I  
thought I would be sick, I stopped spinning and my suitcase fell beside me.  
As soon as I looked up two faces; exactly the same, were right in front of  
me.  
"Hullo," Said the twins at the same time, "Wondered when you'd be getting  
here."  
They helped me up and brushed some soot off then Fred took my suitcase up  
the stairs. I was always a bit shy around the twins. They had always got to  
me, George mostly.  
"Where's Ginny?" I asked looking around the living room.  
"What you don't want to spend some time with me?" George joked and pretended  
to be heartbroken.  
I laughed and looked up into his handsome face and wondered if I fancied  
him...  
But I couldn't. He was much older than me anyway and he was Ginny's brother.  
"Hello anyone home?" George asked waving a hand in front of my face.  
I had drifted off into a day dream and quickly smiled.  
"Ginny's in the kitchen " he said pointing to a sleeping lump with flaming  
red hair.  
"GINNY! "I squealed running over and hugging her. As soon as Ginny was awake  
enough to understand what was going on she hugged me back and squealed about  
how glad she was to see me.  


"Girls." said Fred and George together with their arms crossed and shaking  
their heads.  
They both had flaming red hair (of course) and were attending their sixth  
year at Hogwarts.  
After Ginny and me had had a chat about our days apart, ("You totally got a  
haircut!" and "No way he was SO into you"), we had a mug of cocoa and had  
went back upstairs. I finally realized that no one else was there but them  
and the twins.  
"Where is everyone?" I asked Ginny while pulling out some pyjamas from my  
suitcase.  
Ginny clicked her tongue and thought then answered. "Dad's still at work,  
Bill and Charlie are, well working; umm Mom is at our Aunt Kathy's house.  
She got a nasty bug and needed some company. Percy is working with Dad and  
Ron...oh yeah Ron's with Mom at Aunt Kathy's.  
"Oh" I said stunned by how she could remember all that.  
I quickly unpacked then realized how tired I was. Yawning, I looked over at  
Ginny and saw her already fast asleep. So, I lay down and closed my eyes,  
trying to sleep. My thoughts kept me wide awake. So after many minutes of  
staring at the ceiling I decided to have a look around.  
Ginny was now under the covers and sleeping peacefully. I looked around her  
room then noticed a picture face-down. Eager to see why, I turned it over. A  
picture of Harry Potter, the boy Ginny had fancied or fancies...I couldn't  
remember. I walked quietly over to the door and opened it. On my right were  
four more doors and on my left, was the staircase to the main floor. I  
walked towards the doors and looked curiously at them. One read 'Gred and  
Forge', the other 'Ronald', Across from that, 'Percy' and the door at the  
very end of the hall, 'Mom and Dad'. I smiled and slowly opened the door  
baring the name 'Ronald'.  
"This must be Ron's room" I muttered aloud.  
It was completely orange from his favourite quidditch team posters and a  
lopsided bed in the corner. I quickly closed the door and walked towards the  
'Gred and Forge' which of course was the Weasley twins. Normally, I wasn't  
this rude; barging into other people's rooms but curiosity was taking over.  
Slowly opened the door, I peered inside. A large window was at the end of  
the room with a bed on either side of it. On one lay a snoring red headed  
boy- must be Fred from the name plate over top the bed. On the other bed sat  
George who was sitting upright and staring at the roof. Shocked he was still up, I  
turned around and tried to back away slowly but he must have heard me.  
"Faith?" he whispered looking at me.  
I stopped walking and turned slowly.  
"Hi" I said weakly, forcing a smile.  
"What are you doing?" He asked smiling slightly.  
"I- I'm...um...I got lost?" I asked almost laughing at the stupidity of my  
answer.  


He laughed and then stood up from his bed leading me to the door. But  
instead of forcing me to leave, he showed the name tag once again.  
"Now, what does that say?" He whispered pointed at the sign.  
"Gred and Forge" I answered feeling dumber by the second.  
"Yes and what does that one read?" He pointed at Ginny's room which read  
'Ginny'.  
"Ginny" I said now looking up at him and him down at me.  
"So unless you can't read, which you have just proved you can, there's no  
reason to get lost." George smiled down at me. He was at least a foot taller  
but his brown eyes still got to me. For a second the smile faded and we just  
stared at each other.  
Then he shook his head as though deciding something with himself.  
"Good night, Faith." He said looking down at me once again.  
"Night George" I yawned and walked back to Ginny's room. I touched the door  
handle and spun around as though to see someone staring at me. The hall  
though was quiet and dark so I opened the door ever so quietly and tip toed  
into my bed.


End file.
